Faded Twilight
by Sky14
Summary: Partially AU. Continuation of The trials and tribulations of Legolas and the fellowship after Darkness rising.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is the final story in the faded twilight series, and the conclusion story to Darkness rising.

I strongly suggest reading the other stories in this series:

Wilted leaf

Outcast

Estel

Darkness Rising

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing that you recognize

On with the story. This chapter is dedicated to Sporkgirl who has stuck with me throughout the whole series.

*****************************************************************

Legolas forced his battered body onwards through the night at a dead run. He didn't know what it was that drove him, but something beckoned him onwards ever closer to Mordor. The darkness of the night weighed heavily upon the fair being and seemed to make him come to a sudden stop. Clouded blue eyes gazed sharply around the area uneasily. The night was silent, and that alone unnerved the elf even more. 

Taking a ragged breath Legolas pressed onwards once more. His pale skin formed unnatural goose bumps as he came to a stop by a large cliff. Straining his ears the prince heard voices from above. He started to climb at once recognizing the twisted voice of Gollum, and Sam's desperate shouts of ' Mr. Frodo! No!'

The screams drove Legolas and he quickly climbed up onto a ledge next to the one that the three of the travelers were on. Legolas paused for a moment before he jumped onto their ledge. Gollum took off into the night. 

Legolas knelt down next to Sam who was cradling a bleeding Frodo. " What happened Sam?" The elf questioned quietly in a soft voice.

Sam looked up at the elf with tears running down his dirty face. He clutched the hobbit in his arms tighter and Frodo cried out. His hold loosened as the gardener took in a deep breath. " A spider.. Gollum.. deception.."

Legolas frowned in confusion. " I can't read your mind what has happened?" 

" We came across Gollum and he tricked us into helping us with a promise to Mr. Frodo.. he led us here claiming it was a short cut, and a huge spider was in the caverns above. I took Mr. Frodo and I killed the spider. Orcs took Mr. Frodo. Gollum came after us when we were hiding from the orcs and attacked Mr. Frodo.. He needs help I don't know what I can do for him!" Sam sobbed desperately.

Legolas took Frodo from Sam and examined him. He didn't know much about healing, but he did know that the stomach wound was fatal. " I'm sorry Sam.. there is nothing I can do.." Legolas spoke in a grief stricken voice.

Frodo opened his eyes half way, and his bright blue eyes were dull and filled with pain. " Sam... go back to Rivendell... give my body... to my Uncle... Legolas... I'm... sorry.." He choked.

" You have nothing to be sorry for... you shall be remembered as Vardaear, Noble one. Be at peace no one blames you let your soul be clear." Legolas said softly.

" Mr. Frodo... you can't... please don't go where I can't follow.." Sam begged.

Frodo looked up at Sam with half lidded eyes. " Sam... you have much.. to live for.. you and I... will meet again... I have come.. to journies... end.. thank you.. Sam.... Legolas... send my.. wishes.. to the.. others... Merry... Pip..." Frodo's eyes drifted closed and he never finished. A look of peace graced his pale face as his soul left middle earth only to be welcomed by Mandos himself.

Sam gathered Frodo into his arms. " Mr. Frodo.." he choked as he rocked the lifeless body back and forth.

" I will finish this quest Sam.. go carry out his last wish.." Legolas whispered as he took the chain which held the one ring, and clasped it about his neck. He helped the Hobbits down and handed back Frodo to Sam. " Stay alert.. and try to take the back roads." With a heavy heart the elf left and pressed ever closer to Mordor with the ring in hand. The elf took a deep breath and continued on not knowing he was walking towards his own doom.

TBC...

Reviewers:

Sporkgirl: I'm back!! here is the first chapter to the conclusion story of this series. And thanks for the review for my book so far. 

Skyfire11: lol I know... but he is well again... or is he? * hides.* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

A/N: I apologize strongly for not updating sooner, but school had become insanely busy with projects. Now that school is out I shall have more time to work on this story.

Without further a due on with the story!

Back in Isenguard Aragorn was a complete mess as he desperately searched for Legolas.

" Aragorn the last battle is coming and we can no longer wait for the elf. Take up your sword and become who you were born to be." Elrond's throat constricted at what he was about to say. The prince had become like another son to him. " Some sacrifices must be made my son... The White city beckons you on.. Middle Earth depends on this victory."

Gandalf nodded sadly in agreement. " To be a good leader one must know when to push away the feelings in their hearts. It may be hard at times, but if you are not careful you could play right into your opponent's hand."

Fire flashed in the Ranger's gray eyes. " So you'll have me abandon Legolas to most likely his death?!"

Elrond and Glandalf exchanged looks, and Elrond walked closer towards his human son. " Legolas chose his path, and now Middle Earth demands you to choose your own. Will it be the life of one being or the life of Millions?"

Aragorn looked at his foster Father in disgust. " I will not choose for I will save both!"

Elrond narrowed his eyes as they rested upon the necklace that Arwen gave Aragorn. " Does my daughter's love mean so little to throw it away? You're foolish Aragorn you cannot save both. Your elvish name is Estel for a reason. Are you going to forsake all those people of the hope they so desperately need? You have but one choice to make, and the time has come to make it. You can no longer run from who you are destined to be. Gandalf told me of your choice you made before, and that took strength. Show that strength once more."

Aragorn hung his head and stared down at the ground. " What is Legolas's fate?" Came is quite response in elvish.

Elrond's face softened into sorrow and grief. " His fate is no longer in our hands..."

Aragorn's head snapped up. " You didn't answer my question. What is it that you hide from me Ada?"

Elrond sighed. " I hide nothing. Now tell us what is your decision?"

Aragorn sank down onto the muddy ground on his knees and buried his head in his hands. He knew his father hid something from him, but he didn't know what. If he did know Legolas's fate there would be no decision in which he would save.

" You are not alone in your quest Aragorn, your friends are among you." Came the gruff voice of Gimli. The dwarf was silently watching the scene, but now revealed his presence.

Aragorn desperately tried to keep his emotions in check at those words. He slowly stood up, and when he looked at them he had a lifeless look to him. His face was a pale impassive mask. His eyes were dull, and he felt numb. When he spoke his voice matched that of which shone in his eyes. " We will continue on.." He said quietly. _' The dwarf is right, your friends are among you, but your closest companion is not.' _ His mind seemed to sneer at him. Aragorn took off to the boarders and stood there staring up at the starry night sky. " The stars are bright tonight... Legolas would like it.. I promise you Legolas I'll find you as soon as I am able.." He whispered in a voice full of emotion as he sank to his knees once more.

Elrond sighed sadly. " Their bond goes deeper then I thought."

TBC

Reviewer responses:

pixisticks: I'll make the story after I finish this story. That way I won't have to worry about this series.

Skyfire11: here's the next chapter. Don't worry Legolas won't get hurt yet.. hides from view. he's still needed in several more chapters.

Lana G: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like these stories.

Sporkgirl: here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. Yes this will be the last story in the series, but I'm always open for suggestions in a new lord of the rings story after this one is done.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no characters that you recognize. I do own Valin, Grysc, Akail, and any other original character I may bring into this series.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been on vacation and my sister just had twins. I tried updating last night, but before I was able to my computer deleted this chapter.

The barren plains of Mordor offered little in the aspects of hiding, and that was something the blonde prince of Mirkwood found out the hard way as he was forced to jump behind a large rock. He knew the pearls of this journey he had taken up, but little did he know just how much of a risk he was taking walking the plains of the enemy.

A large band of Orcs stopped just in front of the hiding place he had elected, and Legolas froze seeing the leader garbed in the familiar black cloak and robes he had hoped to never see again.

" You knew what the dead half-ling carried! I can see why the dark lord has grown impatient with this pathetic band, and sent me here to govern you." The cloaked figure snarled.

One Orc dared to step forewords towards the cloaked figure. " You aren't our Master." It snarled in the black tongue.

" Yes and I am thankfully aware of that, but in this case you are quite mistaken." The cloaked figure snarled as he sent a whip cracking against the Orc's back. Under the hood a twisted smirk formed upon the cloaked figure's face at the howl the whip elicited from the twisted creature. " You see things aren't always as they appear to be." The figure said as his eyes darted towards Legolas. " I know the elf-scum has the ring, and you may yet have a chance to redeem yourselves." The cloaked figure turned back towards the shadows. " Come out little elf.." The figure fell back into the soft spoken Sindarin tongue and ignored the Orcs howls.

Legolas froze, not because of being caught, but because of that voice. ' It can't be...' Legolas thought desperately.

" Take him to the caves boys." The figure snarled towards the Orcs, and smirked at the way the blonde elf shuddered from the black tongue.

The Orcs howled in pleasure as they rushed towards the shadows and dragged the frozen elf away.

" I want him alive and unspoiled." The figure snarled before he slowly followed the party back to the caverns. ' perhaps this will be worth while after all.' the figure thought with a smirk upon his face.

TBC....

Reviewers:

Sporkgirl: Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long.

skyfire11: you wanted Legolas? here he is!

Soulsummoner: Here's more Legolas.

Pixisticks: hides


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Silence resounded across the bitter plains as the broken company moved onwards away from the destruction of Isenguard. Aragorn halted the company when they came in view of a small child size figure sobbing brokenly into a green cloak with the Lorien breech upon it.

" Sam?" Aragorn questioned quietly as he knelt down next to the hobbit's shuddering form.

Bloodshot and puffy eyes greeted Aragorn, and the lost and empty look shook the Ranger to his core. Tear streaks flowed across his dirty and pale face marring his complexion, and now this once easy going hobbit looked nothing like the Hobbit he once was at the start of the journey. " He..... He's gone..." Sam choked in a broken sob.

Merry and Pippin stared at each other for a moment before they both rushed towards Sam and crushed him in a tight embrace. " No...." Pippin choked.

Gimli stared on the scene in silence as tears misted his eyes. Stubbornly the dwarf swiped away the tears and buried his grief inside his heart.

Aragorn stared at his father and Gandalf. " First Legolas... and now Frodo... has this quest really failed Gandalf?" He asked quietly.

Gandalf though didn't seem to hear him though as he turned to the pathetic form of Sam. " And what of the ring Samwise?"

" The elf took it.... and told me to turn back.... Mister Frodo.. he..." Sam choked.

" Can't you see he's grief stricken! Leave him alone!" Aragorn growled in a fresh wave of furry.

" Estel..." Elrond started.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes. " I know that you hide something from me Lord Elrond about Legolas, and I don't intend to let him finish this quest on his own. My sword is sworn to the ring bearer and so it shall remain!" Aragorn growled as he stormed off into the night.

" Well that went well." Gimli commented dryly.

Elrond stared after the retreating form of his foster son's back and closed his eyes. His law mother's words came back to haunt him. ' you cannot prevent the inevitable from happening....'

TBC....

Reviewers:

Pixisticks: Meh? interesting.....

Sporkgirl: I can't reveal yet who it is, but it will be revealed in due time.

skyfire11: Who knows yet who this mysterious being is.... we'll just have to wait and see Evil grin


	5. Chapter 5

A soft groan of pain rose from the corner of the dark cavern, as the sound of chains rustling drifted through the cavern lit only by the faint glow of fire light. What the prisoner saw though made him wish that he was still in the blissfulness of unconsciousness. Another groan escaped his lips and ended in a low growl as an orc approached the blind haired elf.

" Awake I see?" A figure questioned in a sneer as he stepped out from the shadows.

" Depends on who is asking.." Legolas muttered dryly.

Cruel laughter filled the cave, that made Legolas's blood run cold. " I see you haven't changed much, have you?"

Azure eyes narrowed in defiance at those words. " Who are you?!" Legolas spat in deep loathing and hate.

" No indeed he hasn't." Another voice agreed from the darkness.

" Have you not yet guessed whose hospitality you enjoy now?"

" I've had enough of your 'hospitality' thanks." Legolas muttered sarcastically.

" Little brothers..." The second voice whispered softly as he lowered his hood.

Legolas's eyes widened. " No.... you're dead...."

Dark glittering eyes burned maliciously at that statement. " Indeed I am. I am dead to the world as they once knew me."

" What do you want with me?" Legolas questioned.

" The same thing everyone else wants.." Valin smirked with a sneer. " What else I want would be obvious, but I see no reason to speak my plans to you." He paused for a moment and drew closer to his brother. Kneeling down upon the ground he took Legolas's chin in hand and forced him to look at him. " No one can save you now. Already the fellowship is in ruins. Indeed I must thank Gollum for his work with Shelob, in destroying the hobbit."

Legolas snarled in response to that and tried to lunge at his brother. " I will not give in to your wishes.. I will not give you what you want."

" Only time will tell dear brother. I was spared from death, but now I serve a greater purpose then you can imagine."

Legolas couldn't help but snort at that. " You mean besides terrorizing innocents, and controlling mindless beasts? That doesn't recall much brains nor purpose at all." he couldn't help but taunt.

Valin rose to his feet, and struck out as his brother in one swift motion. He turned to the Urah-kais and snarled to the leader in black speech. " Take him and do what you will with him. Only thing I prohibit you to do is kill him."

The Ura-kai snarled gleefully and approached the bound and chained elf. Valin smirked at the horror within his brother's eyes, that he tried to hide, and disappeared out into the night with the first figure following after.

TBC...

Reviewer Response:

Sporkgirl: The reason I haven't updated this story in a while before was because I had a bad case of writer's block. As for Aragorn... well who knows what the Ranger will do in his current frame of mind?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter one

"Looking for something Human?" A voice sneered in the darkness.

Aragorn glanced about the area intently searching for the source of the voice. " Who are you?"

" I'm hurt that you don't remember me… but I suppose that is for the best. I do believe you are searching for a little blonde elf are you not?"

Aragorn froze at that statement. " Where is he?!"

" Temper temper… that will get you no where Estel." The voice said with a smirk. " Now if you want to see your friend alive you will come with me.."

Aragorn was silent for a moment contemplating his actions. ' Valar knows Legolas has been through enough already…' he thought dismally. " Alright.. Fine I'll go with you." He said after a long moment of silence.

" You are a fool human." The voice said in cold, twisted, amusement as the owner of the voice knocked Aragorn out.

When Aragorn next woke he was chained to a wall, and he drew in a sharp breath as he glanced about the area. Orcs and Urak-hai walked about the area and tortured screams came from a figure bound to a table, surrounded by Urak-hai.

" Ah.. I see you are awake." Valin said pleasantly. " Are you enjoying your surroundings?" He asked with a smirk.

" Where is Legolas?!" He demanded at once in horror at the sight of Valin.

" Can you not hear his lovely screams?" Valin asked sickly as he gestured for the Urak-hai surrounding the table to back away.

Upon the table was a trembling figure that was clothe less and withering in agony. Dirty disheveled blonde hair was matted upon clammy ashen features. Every part of his body was tortured and violated in some way and so he lie almost unrecognizable.

" Legolas?!" Aragorn cried in dismay.

Legolas groaned and partially opened his dull pain filled azure eyes. " E…Estel?" He whispered in a voice hoarse from screaming out his pain.

" It's me.. I'm here Legolas.." Aragorn tried to soothe as he shot Valin a look that would have him dead ten times over.

" n..no…" Legolas moaned as he closed his eyes in despair. " l…let him go… Valin…"

" I think not little one… he may prove to be useful." Valin sneered as he left leaving the two alone.

" Legolas.. Listen to me. You must not give in to your despair… you must not give up what this quest is about, do you understand me? We still have friends out there that will stop him and release us from this prison. Until then though all I ask is for you to stay with me.. For we may have a shot at escaping yet." Aragorn said urgently.

" You do not know what this is truly about Aragorn.." Legolas whispered in elvish before he grew still as he let the warm embrace of darkness overtake him.

TBC….

A/n: I apologize for this chapter being so short, but it's all I could think of at the moment do to Writer's block. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.

Reviewers:

Sporkgirl: Thanks for the reference. And I've never said that Valin was an Orc. No He is still an elf.

Skyfire11: I had to do it, and there is a reason for it later.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own any known characters. See chapter one.

Author's note: I apologize for the lack of long updates, but my life has been quite busy as of late. I will try to update more often from now on depending on if College work allows me to. Without further wait, here is the next chapter.

The human watched his friend worriedly as he tossed restlessly in a world of troubled dreams. Darkness had once more hidden the two from view, and they seemed to be almost forgotten. " Legolas?" Aragorn questioned hopefully. " Come on... wake up..." he urged.

Clouded blue eyes gradually opened upon hearing his friend's pleading, and he stared at him for a moment in despair. He was in agony, and what skin wasn't covered in dried blood was pale. " What is it?" he murmured tiredly.

" They've left us... we have a chance at escape..." He knew his friend wouldn't be able to make it without aid, but the human was determined to try. He untied his friend, and gently started to pick him up. " Do not loose hope yet."

" You don't understand... he took the ring... he's bringing it to Sauron..."

A mischievous smirk crossed upon the human's face at those words. " Are you so certain?" He lowered his voice so that only the sharp ears of his friend could pick up his words. " I have it..."

Confusion lit his eyes, and a frown graced his features. " But how?"

" Don't worry about that right now... we have to get you out of here."

Legolas shuddered slightly, and bit his lip to stifle a cry of pain when Aragorn lifted him up. " No... I'll only slow you down. Bring it back to the others... I will manage here somehow."

The future king of Gondor looked at Legolas in dismay. " But..."

" No... there are too many lives counting upon this. Think of Arwen... think of all those whose hope has faded into the blackness of the night. Those people need you." He partially closed his eyes and uttered a soft sigh. " You have known me all your life... trust me like you once have my friend."

Aragorn shook his head causing his dirty hair to obscure his view for a moment. " No Legolas... I can't... I can't leave you to your fate whatever it may be..." He pulled the elf as close as he dared to his body, and made his way towards the mouth of the cave. " I will not abandon you when you are in need... especially not now. I promise you this mellon-nin... we will see this through together, and you will be there by our side when this war is done." He declared fiercely in elvish. " Do not give up... this is not how your life is to end."

A light breeze fluttered through the cave, and seemed to renew the elf's waning hope. A faint smile flickered upon his face, and he turned his gaze towards the exit, towards freedom. " You are right my friend... I was wrong to despair. I am grateful you are here with me now in the end... whatever end it may be."

A sad smile formed upon the man's weathered face at those words, and a deep sigh escaped his lips. " Nothing could keep me from your side mellon-nin... remember that." He uttered softly in elvish and headed out of the cave.


End file.
